


Cliff and Carla find love in each others arms

by ImpishMisconception



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishMisconception/pseuds/ImpishMisconception
Summary: Carla is very upset in fact she is crying. What is she upset about and can Cliff help her through it?





	Cliff and Carla find love in each others arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a fictional TV script than a story.

Rebecca is the owner of Cheers at this point. Woody is away on a vacation to see his family in Indiana. 

Setting Cheers bar in the evening. Sam is standing behind the bar wiping the bar clean. There sitting at the bar is Cliff sitting on a stool facing the door, Frasier on the opposite side of the bar facing Cliff, and a couple of other people are sitting around the bar. Norm walks in and says "evening everyone." Everyone "NORM!" 

 

Sam smiles, "how do you feel about a beer Norm?"

Norm walks to his stool and sits down "I feel I should be drinking it." 

Sam pours a beer for Norm and serves him a beer. 

Carla walks around with a sad look on her face. Her body language clearly says something is bothering her but Carla hasn't mentioned anything to anyone. 

Carla walks up to the bar and sets down her tray "three scotch on the rocks with a twist Sam." 

Sam: "coming right up." 

Cliff turns to Carla "say Carla your uh body language has all day been saying you're depressed about something." 

Carla: "That's because you have been here all day so why don't you leave so I can cheer up?" 

Sam puts the drink orders on Carla's tray "Seriously though Carla you've been acting bummed all day. Is there something you want to talk about? We're your friends you know you can talk to us anytime about anything and we'll always be here for you." 

Norm: "Hey Sam look on the TV it's an evening special all about boogers. Oh, look how gross." 

Everyone turns interested, looking at the TV. 

Frasier is miffed at this and walks over to the other side of the bar angerly. "Are we really going to ignore our friend in her time of need to watch a TV show about boogers!? Our friend Carla is here with something on her mind and it's important and it's our duty as her friends to be there in her time of need not to waste our lives on watching mindless television!" 

Sam clicks off the TV "Frasier is right. What is on your mind, Carla?" 

Carla picks up her tray "nothing okay! Nothing is wrong!" Carla walks into the pool room angerly with the drink order. 

 

Later on when the bar is almost empty. Only Cliff, Norm, Sam, and Carla are there. Carla is still in the back pool room.

 

Sam cleaning off the bar "Rebecca has left so I need to lock up tonight. Thing is I got a hot date tonight with a stewardess and she is going to be at the restaurant soon. I hate to lock up so early on you guys but she's hot and I would rather look at her then at you guys." 

Carla is walking back into the bar and overheard what Sam said. "I'll lock up for you Sammy. You go on ahead." 

Sam: "Are you sure Carla?" 

Carla still looking a bit sad nods her head "yeah I'm sure. Go on get out of here have a good time." 

Sam: "Thanks, Carla. I owe you one!" 

Sam puts leaps over the bar grabs his jacket "time for Mayday to fly sky high with a stewardess!" Sam goes out of the door and up the steps. 

Carla stands and glares at Norm and Cliff "if you both aren't out of here in a few seconds I'll have it arranged for you both to be boiled in hot tar!" 

Norm stands up "well, I'll be going now. You coming Cliffy?" 

Cliff stands up "yup, right behind you." 

They both leave. Carla is alone in the bar. 

Carla stands there in the empty bar and sits on Norm's stool and starts crying not realizing that Cliff is on his way back because he forgot his mailbag. 

Cliff walks in on Carla crying her eyes out. 

Cliff looks at Carla with a concerned look in his eyes "what's wrong Carla?" 

Carla didn't know he was there and is startled by his voice. She quickly tries to hide the fact that she was crying and shouts at Cliff "nothing is wrong with me egghead so get out of here!" 

Cliff stands and stares at Carla looking concerned. 

Carla shouts again "didn't you hear me!? I said get out!" Carla motions to throw a tray at Cliff but doesn't throw it. Carla starts shaking and unable to hold it in she starts crying again. 

Cliff walks over and puts an arm around Carla "what's wrong?" 

Carla while crying "do you remember my ex-husband Nick?" 

Cliff nods his head. 

Carla: "Well, I just found out today that last night he had a heart attack and passed away. I know he was my ex-husband and he wasn't a good father and treated me like crap, but I still loved him, Cliff. Now he's gone, and I miss him. I actually miss him." 

Cliff holds Carla in his arms as she cries and gives her a kiss on the head. 

Carla: "look at you being so understanding while I've treated you like dirt."

Carla looks up at Cliff and their eyes meet and there's a spark in the air. They embrace each other and kiss. Their lips meet and caress and their tongues dance together. 

Things quickly heated up and that night they made passionate love to each other on the floor of the Cheers bar. 

In the morning, they woke up laying next to each other on the floor. 

Carla looks at Cliff "please don't tell anyone what happened last night. I don't want anyone to know." 

Cliff: "why not? It's a well-known fact that we men have an inner need to share our late night escapades with another. It all goes back to the era of the caveman who would want to assert dominance over the other cavemen." 

Carla interrupts Cliff "it's a well-known fact that I'll bust your brains out if you tell anyone!" 

Cliff turns to Carla and kisses her. 

Carla pushes Cliff away though she enjoys his kisses. "no Cliff, I don't want a relationship with you or anyone else. Look, I needed you last night Cliff and you were there and I'll always cherish last night but that's it. I'm just not ready for a relationship right now especially with you because I would have to be nice to you and it's more fun to treat you like crap." 

Cliff smiles and nods "I understand totally. I won't say anything to anyone." 

Carla: "thanks, Cliff." 

 

The end. Maybe... If this is well received I might do a part two to this. Please give me your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
